Do You Still Love Me?
by p3foureva
Summary: JJ returns home, but how will he react to Beth's pregnancy? a total JJBeth story! please read and review! UPDATED!
1. homecoming surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story  
  
Setting: this is 6 months after Beth found out she was pregnant. JJ was taken POW in the season finale and just got rescued by his troops....He comes home, but he never received Beth's letter. Everyone doesn't know if he is alive or not.  
  
Doctor's Office  
  
Doctor: Congratulations Beth! The baby is fine. You are coming along just fine.  
  
Beth: Good, I am glad to know that.  
  
Doctor: Would you like to know the gender of the child?  
  
Beth: No Thank you, I would rather be surprised....I want JJ to be with me when I find out.  
  
Doctor: (sympathizing) Don't worry Beth...I am sure he is fine.  
  
Beth: (avoiding subject) Well, I really got to get going. See you next month Dr. Bradley!  
  
Beth quickly exits and gets into her car. She drives around to clear her head.  
  
In a Car  
  
Ted: hey man you nervous?  
  
JJ: well yeah, I haven't seen my family in a long time.......they probably don't even know if I am alive or not  
  
Ted: Aww they wouldn't give up on you!  
  
JJ: Its been 6 months and I haven't sent one letter. They got to be assuming the worst.  
  
Ted: Well this is your street....you ready?  
  
Pryor House  
  
Helen: I wonder where Beth is....she should be back from the doctors by now.  
  
Jack: You know how long you have to wait in there.  
  
Helen turns on the T.V. and sees coffins being taken off a ship.  
  
Helen: He's OK isn't he? (Wistfully)  
  
Jack: (shaking his head) I don't know Helen....I just don't know.  
  
Beth's Car  
  
Beth's Pov  
  
Good thing the baby is healthy. I still can't believe JJ didn't send a letter to me...its been 5 months. But then again no one's heard from him.......I sure hope he's OK. (realizes shes been following a car) I wonder whose in the car, I mean I am turning down Pryor's street....  
  
JJ and Ted's Car  
  
Ted: Hey Look Man! There's some girl following us!  
  
JJ: (turning around) Oh My Gosh that's Beth.  
  
Ted: As in THE Beth?  
  
JJ: Yeah....(a smile spreading across his face as he slowing realizes he is home!)  
  
JJ POV  
  
I can't believe its Beth....I missed her so much! I can't wait to tell her how sorry I am and that I never stopped loving her.  
  
Outside of Pryors House  
  
The cars pull into the driveway. JJ and Beth get out at the same time.  
  
Beth: Oh My Gosh! JJ!!  
  
JJ turns around and says: Beth??? (confused) Beth realizes he is staring at her pregnant stomach. 


	2. shocking announcement

Chapter 2  
  
JJ: Beth??!  
  
Beth opens her mouth to speak but before any words come out, the front door swings open and the whole family comes pouring out into the yard.  
  
Helen: JJ!!!! (tears pouring down her face) oh JJ I was so worried about you. Your home! Your OK! ( in disbelief) (she gives JJ a huge hug)  
  
Jack: (gruffly) Good to have you home son. (hugs JJ)  
  
Will: (ecstatic) I knew nothing happened to you JJ!! I knew you would be OK!! I knew you would come home!  
  
Meg embraces her brother and tearfully says  
  
Meg: I can't believe it's you, JJ. I missed you so much!!  
  
Meanwhile, Beth is standing awkwardly by her car. No one notices her. A single tear ( of joy and sorrow) runs down her cheek.  
  
JJ: Its good to be home.  
  
The whole family brings JJ through the front door and they all enter the living room. Beth slips in the front door and goes up to her room quietly.  
  
Pryor Living Room  
  
Will: JJ, why haven't you written us a letter??  
  
JJ: I was taken POW for 6 months....I didn't receive any mail after I was freed, and nothing for about 2 weeks before either. Sorry to worry all of you.  
  
(JJ answers the question, but he seems distracted)  
  
Helen: What matters now is that your safe.  
  
Jack agrees, but Meg suddenly realizes she saw Beth's car in the driveway. At the same time, JJ decides her wants to talk to Beth, so he gets up and excuses himself to go and use the restroom.  
  
JJ walks upstairs, listening at each door for Beth, and when he comes across her room, he hears crying. He slowly pushes the door open and sees Beth sobbing on the bed.  
  
(remember, Beth will have a large stomach by now)  
  
JJ walks over, sits next to Beth and put his arm around her.  
  
JJ: Hey its ok Beth, don't cry.  
  
Beth: I am just overwhelmed right now. I cant believe your home. I wrote you, but then you never wrote me back, so I figured you were mad and then you seemed so shocked in the driveway....  
  
JJ: I never got a letter about this Beth. (referring to the pregnancy.)  
  
Beth: You didn't? (looks at JJ for the 1st time.)  
  
JJ: No....so why don't you tell me now. You know you can still tell me anything Beth.  
  
Beth takes a deep breath.  
  
Beth: It's yours.  
  
JJ looks shocked. 


	3. the reaction

Chapter 3  
  
JJ: (utterly shocked) What? How?  
  
Beth chuckles through her tears  
  
Beth: I think you know how JJ  
  
JJ: That's not what I meant!  
  
Beth: Obviously Hawaii was a long time ago for you  
  
JJ: Oh my gosh that was only...(tries to count in his head)  
  
Beth: almost 7 months ago.  
  
JJ hugs Beth, and she rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
JJ whispers: Its ok Beth, I'm here for you now and kisses her forehead.  
  
Back in the living room, everyone is wondering why JJ is taking so long. Meg speaks up.  
  
Meg: I think Beth's upstairs.  
  
Helen: Oh! I didn't even see her!  
  
Everyone gets up and runs upstairs. They see Beth and JJ sitting on her bed, quietly talking. Beth sees them all standing worried in the doorway.  
  
Beth: Its OK, he knows.  
  
Helen rushes into the room and gives her oldest son a hug.  
  
Jack: How'd he take the news Beth?  
  
Beth: Good, he took it good. quite embarrassed)  
  
Will goes over and sits on Beth's lap (the 2 have become close) He pats her stomach and says  
  
Will: Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
JJ looks up, interested.  
  
Beth: I don't know. I said I wanted to be surprised.  
  
Meg groans in disappointment.  
  
Meg: Oooohh. I wanted to know if I'm going to have a niece or nephew to spoil.  
  
Beth: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
JJ has been quiet this whole time.  
  
JJ POV  
  
I can't believe Beth's pregnant. I was planning on telling her that I loved her and wanted to marry her, but now will she think that I am just accepting responsibility for this? I know my parents will want me to marry her, and I want to, more than anything. But what will Beth think?  
  
End JJ POV 


	4. thinking it through

Chapter 4  
  
Later that night, after Beth had gone to bed for the night, JJ knew he needed to talk to someone. He found that person in the living room with her best friend.  
  
JJ: Meg, can I talk to you? Alone?  
  
Roxanne: OK, I can take a hint. Bye Meg, Good to see you JJ.  
  
Meg: (sympathetically) Rough day, huh?  
  
JJ: You could say that. Did Beth happen to say anything to you...like if she ever wanted to get back together or something? I know I really hurt her, and we've been broken up for awhile. And me not responding to her letter couldn't have helped any.  
  
Meg: (thoughtfully) You know, she's never said anything directly, but I know she still loves you. Its obvious when she talks about you. And I am guessing you still love her, right?  
  
JJ lets out a deep breath before responding.  
  
JJ: Of course I do.  
  
Meg: Well then I don't think you should be talking to me. Talk to Beth, JJ. She really needs you right now.  
  
JJ: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Meg gives JJ a hug before leaving.  
  
Meg: Good to have you home. I really missed you.  
  
JJ: Me too. Good night, Meg.  
  
JJ sits in the living room and wonders what to do. He doesn't realize that Beth has come down the stairs and is looking at him. When JJ finally notices her, he takes a deep breath before saying-  
  
"Beth, we need to talk."  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading! It might be awhile before the next update...I am really busy this week. I will try to go as fast as I can. Thx! 


	5. coming soon

I am really busy with finals, but I PROMISE a new chapter will be put up in a week, at the most! More likely like weekend! Sorry for the delay! Please review! 


	6. Talking

RECAP  
  
JJ: Beth, we need to talk.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Beth, with a small smile on her face, says "That's exactly what I was coming down here for."  
  
JJ: I just want to say how sorry I am for not being here for you, I should have been, but I didn't know, and I am just so sorry....  
  
Beth laughs quietly "Its not your fault, JJ. How were you to find out in a prison camp?"  
  
"True"  
  
Beth looks a little uneasy, but she knows what she has to say  
  
"Look JJ, I know you don't have feelings for me anymore, and I understand, I really do. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, and I know this is extremely awkward for both of us. But.."  
  
JJ interrupts. "I'll always be here for you, Beth. The baby too. I'll do anything for you, you know that. We're in this together now, OK?"  
  
Beth's face fills with emotion and she sheds a single tear. "Thank you JJ, thank you."  
  
"Hey, don't cry."  
  
Beth: I can't help it your being so sweet.  
  
JJ jokes: Yep, that's me, isn't it?  
  
Beth laughs: Think whatever you want JJ Pryor.  
  
She then gets a more serious look on her face.  
  
"But like I was saying before....."  
  
BETH POV  
  
I cannot believe how sweet he is being. But then again, I knew he would be. I love him, but its too late now, I blew it. I just hope we can still be close.  
  
END BETH POV  
  
JJ POV  
  
I can't believe she doesn't think I don't love her. How could I not? I've got to say something...  
  
END JJ POV  
  
JJ blurts out "Beth, Its not what you think!  
  
Beth looks at him, confused.  
  
About what, JJ?  
  
JJ: See the thing is.....  
  
Thanks for the support! I will try and get a new chapter up this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
